If they were in our world
by Dedpulley
Summary: Chrom and Olivia's life in the modern wold


Broken Boundaries

(NSFW)

Chrom and Olivia have been friends since sophomore year. They've been to concerts, movies, baseball games and trips to the beach with each other, and there was never an ounce of sexual tension; until now.

Chrom had come home from his shift at the local steel mill, after 10 hours of hard labour, he was exhausted. He made his way into the shower of his two bedroom apartment. After disOliviag, Chrom passed out under the steady stream of water. He awoke to a strange but pleasant sight.

*meanwhile*

Olivia worked at a diner down the street for breakfast and lunch, and after work she usually had time for errands and an evening workout before returning home. What she returned to was her roommate passed out on the shower floor, exhausted and covered in soot. The two of them had seen each other naked before, and neither had minded, they were too close to care. With this in mind, Olivia stepped into the shower to clean off from her workout. While she was soaping her body, she noticed that Chrom was coming around, and for some reason, she felt exposed and embarrassed. She couldn't let Chrom see her in such a shameful state, so she pushed him out of their shower.

Chrom was startled to find his world turn sideways as he fell to the bathroom floor. He knew what he had seen, but he was still groggy. He waited in his room until she was done in the shower. Once he had cleaned up, he went to apologize to Olivia.

"Olivia? Are you in there?" Chrom asked as tapping on her bedroom door.

"Yeah Chrom. What do you want?"

"I just wanted to apologize for what happened in the shower today."

"It's not like we haven't seen each other naked before, you know that."

"But that was the first time you reacted like that. I thought you were mad."

"I'm not, it was just… I wasn't ready for you to see me, I felt scared."

"Can I come in?" Chrom asked

Olivia opened her door, and what Chrom saw was only a shadow of her personality. She had been crying, and her hair was a mess. Chrom looked to the bed, it was a tangle of sheets and pillows forming a comforting place she could escape to.

"You alright? You seem a little, I don't know...shaken?" Chrom said gingerly

"Yeah, it's just… I-I'm in love with you Chrom."

With this, Olivia embraced Chrom, her head against his chest. She threw her arms around him. Crying once again. Chrom was stunned, his best friend in the entire world, just broke his. After two years of living together, the two of them couldn't be closer, but this was news to him. How could she have kept this from him for so long?

"What do you mean? We've been friends for years now. Why change this now?"

"I can't choose who I fall in love with Chrom. I started loving you after we had gotten so close, but I couldn't tell you. I was scared that you wouldn't love me!" Olivia cried.

"There is no way I couldn't love you Olivia. I've been in love with you since the day I met you, but I was too stupid to realize it. I love you too Olivia."

Chrom planted Olivia against the wall, his hands guide by her curves, moved to her face. They kissed passionately, he swirled his tongue inside of Olivia's mouth, and she did the same. Their hands moved along each other's body, caressing, grasping, unbuttoning. By the time Chrom could say a thing, his shirt was already open, and a moment later, off.

Olivia was hot, flustered, and horny. She clasped Chrom's hand, placing it at her breast. Chrom knew not to hesitate, he grasped her breast, and pulled himself to her hips. Chrom, reached around behind Olivia, releasing the clasp on her bra, and letting it fall through her shirt to the floor. Olivia guided Chrom's hand under her shirt, and underneath, her nipples. After flipping around, twisting and groping her breasts, Chrom removed Olivia's shirt and bent down to suck on her nipples. Olivia then found her hands at Chrom's hips. she moved to the button at his pants, and released it.

"Oh God!" Olivia exclaimed

As Olivia was looking at Chrom's large bulge in his boxers. Chrom bit down on her nipple, and was holding her with an arm behind her. Chrom's other hand was focused on her jean button.

"Something wrong?" Chrom asked

Olivia dropped his drawers to the floor, revealing his rock hard 8 inch cock.

"You're just so… big!"

Chrom chuckled as Olivia stood awestruck at his tool. He had been with a few women before, but never all the way. He hoped it wouldn't present a problem.

Finally, Chrom's attempts to unbutton Olivia's jeans succeeded. Olivia felt her breath catch, anticipating the sudden tug down to the floor. Along with her jeans went her panties, they now stood there totally exposed to one another.

"A-are you ready?" Chrom asked

"I-I've never done this before, Chrom." Olivia whispered

"I haven't either, let's just take it slow."

Chrom leaned into Olivia, their warmth escalating, their breathing staggered. Olivia tugged on Chrom's arm and faced the bedroom. The two of them kissed and walked towards her bed.

Olivia lays on her back, positioning herself on top of some pillows, raising her pelvis into the air. Chrom went down on her pussy, eating her out, licking her clitoris. Chrom fingered her, while Olivia played with his hair. Olivia writhed with pleasure, her face flushed, and her body soaked with sweat. But from her mouth she managed to say a single word.

"More!"

Chrom, hearing this, positioned himself on top of Olivia, nearing himself to her entrance. Upon his cock touching her, she jolted. She had never been this far with a man before, she was visibly nervous.

"I love you, Olivia."

His sweet words comforted Olivia, easing her mind. She held on to Chrom's arms, bracing herself for the imminent pain. And there it was, their penetration, it took only one steady push from Chrom's hard cock to break through Olivia's guard.

"U-uah!" shrieked Olivia.

"Are you alright? I can slow down if you want."

"No; it's fine, I'm fine. It really wasn't as bad as I thought." Olivia stammered.

Chrom pressed himself further into Olivia's pussy, reaching back to the very end of her chasm. He bumped her cervix.

"Mm-aah!." Olivia's painful cries gave way to moans of pleasure. She was loosening up.

Chrom pulled out half way, to push forward again, then again and again. Their pelvises meeting at every push, each time escalating in their pleasure. Chrom leaned forward to thrust his tongue down Olivia's throat once again. His hands at her hip and her breast. Olivia locked her legs around Chrom's back, pulling him in closer each time they met. Chrom played with her nipples, pinching, brushing, and pushing them.

"You are so hot, I can't do enough to you." Chrom managed to say between lips.

"Aaaha, you have a- aaaha, lready done s-aaaha, ooh much." Olivia said between gasps.

Chrom pulled out, and motioned for Olivia to turn around, onto her hands and knees. Once she was comfortable, Chrom fucked her even deeper. She thought she was ready for him, but her arms gave out. Chrom caught her by her chest, and eased her down into a safe position. He put his hands on her hips and pulled.

"Oh Fuck!" Olivia yelled

"Damn Olivia, you're amazing." Chrom was feeling the fatigue too,he was sweating and his heart was racing.

Chrom's thumb migrated to Olivia's asshole, which he rubbed slightly.

"Eeei! Chrom, no! That's disgusting."

"Sorry Olivia, I didn't mean to try something you don't want to do."

"It's okay, just keep going!"

Chrom felt a second wind appear in him, his cock stiffened, and his thrusts were faster.

He reached underneath Olivia's chest to grab her breasts. Startled, Olivia arched her back and her hair flung back like a whip. Chrom moved a hand to her clitoris, rubbing and shaking her around like there was no tomorrow.

"Yeah, Just like that! I'm gonna cum!" Olivia screamed. Her voice laced with lust.

"Me to-" Chrom started to say.

"Cum inside of me! Just do it!"

Chrom reached his climax, his hot cum filled her up to the brim. Olivia peaked, her back arched back far enough for her to see Chrom's face. She kissed him again, deep and wet. Her orgasm sent her into a spiral of tears, drool, and cum. Olivia collapsed to the side as she looked to Chrom.

"I love you Chrom. I mean it."

"I know, I love you too."

The two of them cradled each other, cuddled up in the pile of pillows and blankets they had made love in, and slept until morning.

"Good morning Olivia, how are you?"

"Perfect, I could get used to this."

"Used to what?"

"Waking up to you naked."

"Me too babe… Me too."


End file.
